


What Happens In Vermont

by santana-lopez (nightshifted)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshifted/pseuds/santana-lopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana go skiing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vermont

Fucking Vermont.

It's not Santana's idea of a vacation, but Brittany had been so excited about the idea of sliding down a snowy hill on two pieces of _plastic_ that Santana had just gone along with it. But now she finds herself in sub-zero temperatures in the middle of freaking Vermont, and suddenly she wishes that she'd pushed a little harder for that vacation in Florida instead.

She doesn't hate skiing or anything. It's actually kind of fun once she's learned to stay on the damn things. But Brittany's dancer balance means that she learns the ropes much quicker than Santana, and okay, _fine_ , so Santana's competitive nature might've flared up a little. Whatever.

And the cold. Nobody told her that it's fucking freezing in Vermont. Like, yeah, there's all this snow and snow is cold, blah blah, but human beings are not meant to live in negative-four degrees. _Fahrenheit._ Her family's from the Dominican, for fuck's sake. Her body's not built for this igloo-polar bear crap. She hasn't even felt her left butt cheek in two days.

Still, Brittany's enthusiasm and excitement keeps Santana's heart in it. And despite the hours spent on the slopes during the day, Brittany has boundless energy left at night. So. There's that.

This particular night, however, Brittany had fallen asleep before Santana had any hopes of getting her mack on, so Santana slips into bed next to her girlfriend and pulls the comforter around both of their bodies. In her sleep, Brittany snuggles closer.

Two years out of college, and Brittany is still the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Brittany stirs, her hand brushing Santana's hip. "Snowcones," Brittany mumbles in her sleep.

Santana presses a soft kiss to Brittany's temple and holds her tighter. Sometimes she still has a hard time believing they'd made it out of Lima and had done decently for themselves. She brushes her hand over Brittany's cheek and smiles when Brittany unconsciously sighs.

Santana's hand slides down along the curve of Brittany's neck, against hard collarbones, over the swell of her breasts. Her nipples are hard between Santana's fingers, and she holds back a groan. Torture.

"Santana," Brittany murmurs, arching against Santana's hand.

Santana leans in and kisses Brittany, gently waking her from sleep. Brittany's eyes open slowly, and even in the dim lighting of their room, Santana notices that they're dark and heavy with arousal.

Brittany hums. "What were you doing?"

"Just looking," Santana returns with a cheeky grin.

Brittany laughs, voice still scratchy with sleep. She looks down at Santana's hand against her chest. "And touching?"

"You're so hot I couldn't help myself," Santana says, relishing in the warmth of Brittany's body.

Brittany presses her face against Santana's neck. "Then why'd you stop?"

With a murmur of approval, Santana dips her hand down across Brittany's abdomen, slipping the tips of her fingers into Brittany's pajama pants. Brittany bends one leg up to give Santana room to navigate, and Santana expertly swipes against Brittany's clit, earning her a small moan as Brittany's head curls back in pleasure.

"Wanna stay in tomorrow?" Santana asks, loving the look on Brittany's face. "Forget about skiing, just stay in bed all day and let me do this to you until you can't walk."

Brittany grinds shamelessly against Santana's hand. "Tempting, but no. I wanna ski! We can have sex any time, but we're not— _oh_." She squeezes her eyes shut and breathes hard. "D—do that again."

Santana peppers kisses across Brittany's face as she quietly works her fingers between Brittany's thighs. It doesn't take long; a few thrusts and twists, and Brittany comes with a violent shudder, her hands gripping Santana's torso for support.

Santana kisses her down, and when Brittany rolls Santana onto her back and straddles her hips, Santana smirks. "You sure you don't want to stay in tomorrow?"

"Only if there's a blizzard outside that's so bad that they have to shut down the lifts," Brittany replies, leaning down to lavish attention to Santana's jaw line and neck.

Santana grins. She doesn't tell Brittany that she'd checked the ski reports before bed, and a huge snowstorm is supposed to sweep through the area overnight. Lifts are expected to be down until the afternoon. But judging by how eager Brittany is to get her undressed, Santana's pretty sure that she won't be entirely disappointed when she finds out.

God bless Vermont.

_fin_


End file.
